<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Nice or Just Fair? by depressionkitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801281">Too Nice or Just Fair?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionkitty/pseuds/depressionkitty'>depressionkitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Severus Snape, Bisexual Harry Potter, Canon? I've Never Heard of Her, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Implied Mpreg, Like... Major Slow Burn, M/M, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Sirius and Remus have a daughter, Slow Burn, but none of the characters in the tags, draco and lyra friendship, he was just friends with lily in this universe, quite a few people are gonna be assholes, she is one year younger than harry, so... i'm sorry lucius, the slytherins arent horrible racists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionkitty/pseuds/depressionkitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had heard of everything Harry had gone through the year before and couldn't help but wonder if she really wanted to start at a school that sounded more dangerous than educational.</p><p> </p><p>In this universe, Remus and Sirius are raising Harry (because the Aurors actually did their jobs) along with their own daughter, Lyra. Most things follow canon, except for 1) Harry not suffering abuse, 2) the Slytherins aren't evil, and 3) Lyra is a little shit like her fathers and Harry..., but she also has Remus' introverted side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chambers: First Day Jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might be shit, but I'm really excited about it so I hope it's not lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1st, 1992 in the Lupin Cottage of Wales began like most mornings would. Lyra Lupin-Black was bouncing in front of her mirror, trying to give herself a pep talk. Sirius had been working on putting her dark hair in a pretty updo all morning, and Lyra knew he would sigh and proceed to make a performance out of his sadness over 'not being appreciated'. </p><p>The eleven-year-old wasn't too concerned over that, however. Not with her growing anxiety over the magical school, she would be heading to in just a few hours. Her first ten years had been spent being excited from hearing her parents tell all the stories of Hogwarts and then being jealous of her brother for being allowed to go there before her... and then they went and watched him play Quidditch where his broom was cursed. Fine, he caught the snitch and survived so it wasn't too big of a deal, she supposed.</p><p>...Then he came back for Christmas talking about suspecting that one of his professors was plotting to kill him, <em>but</em> Remus told him Snape (as the teacher was called) was trusted by the headmaster so there wasn't a need to worry. So, Lyra decided she wouldn't worry (despite the fear Sirius caused her when he muttered things about the professor and his own belief that the strange man was capable of murder). </p><p>It was fine! Harry also told them many positive things, like his amazing friends and then the Invisibility Cloak he'd gotten for Christmas anonymously. Remus and Sirius had been very emotional when they'd seen it and after much discussion, they had decided to let Harry bring the cloak back to school. </p><p>Of course, the calm Lyra had begun to feel disappeared when her fathers got a letter from Professor McGonagall, Harry's Head of House, telling them he and his friends lost a ton of house points for being out late and their punishment was to be forced to be in the Forbidden Forest at night. And then Harry sent a letter telling them his whole house hated him and his friends for losing the house points... <em>and then</em>, they were notified about Harry being in the Hospital Wing for being attacked and nearly killed by a professor (not the one he thought, though)/Lord <em>motherflipping</em> Voldemort!</p><p>Yeah... Lyra was close to a nervous breakdown, and Harry wasn't even batting an eye. As far as Lyra knew, he was excited to get back and was only bothered by some house elf that had apparently stolen his friends' letters or something. Her brother truly was everything she'd ever been taught about Gryffindors (not by her Gryffindor parents, but by Andromeda and Tonks. Ted tried not to judge but would occasionally make a jibe at her dads, but only if they were there to defend themselves). </p><p>"Starlet!" Sirius called outside her room with a light knock on the door. "You have to eat something before we Apparate, or you're gonna get sick." </p><p>"Coming, Papa!" Lyra called back. </p><p>She looked back in the mirror and grimaced at the state of her hair, she really needed to find another way to calm herself. Removing the hair clips and putting them in her pocket, the young girl grabbed her trunk, her pack (with her uniform, books, and some money for food), and her wand before opening the door. She had nearly made it to the stairs when she heard an irritated meow from her room. </p><p>"Maury!" Lyra exclaimed and hurried back to open her door for her Kneazle. The disgruntled animal threw her a glare as he strutted out of her room. "I'm sorry, I promise I would never forget you." </p><p>The Kneazle merely ignored her and began his stride downstairs. The girl rolled her eyes and hurried past Maury down to the hallway where she left her trunk, before sprinting into the kitchen. Harry, Andromeda, and her fathers were sitting at the table. </p><p>Sirius gasped dramatically and put a hand to his chest. "What happened to your hair, child?" </p><p>Remus and Andromeda exchanged exasperated looks mixed with amusement, while Harry snorted. Lyra glared at her father, although her lips twitched without her consent. Sirius got off his chair and made for his daughter to sit down as he began to remake the updo. </p><p>"So unfair", Harry claimed as he grinned at his sister, "you never do my hair." </p><p>Remus snorted and Andromeda hid her smile in her teacup. Lyra swallowed her toast before answering her brother. </p><p>"It's because they love me more." </p><p>The kids stuck their tongues out at one another, only stopping when Sirius stuck his hand in between them.</p><p>"Hair clips." Lyra quickly dug them out of her pocket for him, and after attaching them and finishing the look, Sirius turned to his Godson. "Dearest Prongslet, do you <em>want</em> me to put your mess of a hair into an updo?" </p><p>Harry's eyes widened for a second in horror and he shook his head quickly. "Nope, I'm fine." </p><p>"Are you <em>sure</em>?" Sirius smirked and took a slow step toward the boy who in horror jumped out of his chair. "I could make it really pretty." </p><p>"Pads", Remus cut in, although it almost seemed like it was reluctant with how he and Andromeda were flushed in the face from trying to keep from laughing. "We don't have time. It's time to leave." </p><p>Sirius huffed at the same time Harry let out a sigh of relief. The older man turned to the boy and raised what would have been a threatening finger had it not been for the grin on his face and the remaining hair clips attached to said finger. </p><p>"I'll get you next time." He then turned to Lyra. "Go get ready, we'll meet up with the Weasleys outside King's Cross." </p><p>Andromeda followed the young girl out into the hallway. "Excited?" </p><p>"Terrified", the girl answered instinctively. At Andromeda's amused eyebrow quirk, Lyra laughed nervously. "Just... after everything Harry told us from last year, I'm kind of- I don't know, the whole Hogwarts thing makes me a bit jittery." </p><p>Andromeda smiled softly as she helped the girl to tie her shoes (she knew how to do it... just not well). "Honestly, I'm relived at least you have some common sense. Even 'Dora, my beloved Hufflepuff, was just as reckless and impulsive as the rest of this family." </p><p>Lyra smiled at her... aunt (whenever she called Andi that, her Papa Sirius would go on a spiel about their blood relations, but Lyra felt like Andromeda is her aunty). "Where is Tonks anyways?" </p><p>Andromeda smiled with a hint of pride in her eyes. "She just started her Auror training and couldn't get off. She asked me to tell you that she thinks you're gonna do great." </p><p>Lyra grinned, her second cousin (or whatever Papa said) was one of her best friends. Her favorite badass. </p><p>---</p><p>Lyra side-alonged with her Dad Remus (or as they would call him <em>in private</em>, their Moomy... it was Harry's fault. He started it) and landed in a secluded part of the entrance at King's Cross Station. This was where they landed with Harry last year as well. There's some Invisibility Charm that allowed wizards to apparate instead of driving with cars. </p><p>The dark-haired girl folded in on herself, forcing herself not to throw up with Maury meowing angrily from his cage that he despised. Around the same time - Harry, Sirius, and Andi arrived. Harry had about the same reaction and if his face was anything to go by, Lyra probably looked a little green. </p><p>"Naw, you kids are adorable", Sirius grinned, and proceeded to jump out of the way when Harry tried to kick him. </p><p>"Come on", Remus cut in with a fond smile. "I think I see some red head of hairs over there." </p><p>Lyra turned and grinned as she saw the whole Weasley family stepping out of their Ford Anglia. She ran out of the Apparation-spot and threw herself in Mrs. Weasley's arms. </p><p>"Aw, my darling", the older woman laughed. "Excited?" </p><p>Lyra grimaced, but quickly morphed it into a smile. "Sure am."</p><p>As she left the arms of her best friend's mother, she turned to see Harry being in a hug with Ron that was quickly attacked by the twins while Percy tapped his foot impatiently in the background and the adults greeted one another. Lyra squealed when she saw another redhead several inches further down then the others. </p><p>"Ginny!" the dark-haired girl ran over and threw herself at the other eleven-year-old. </p><p>The three-month-younger girl laughed and hugged Lyra back. "Hello to you too." </p><p>"Oi!" Sirius called behind them, and Lyra let go of her friend to look at him. "I've already redone your hair once. Be careful." </p><p>"Papa, no one's gonna care what my hair looks like." </p><p>"Not true", Ron answered as he threw an arm over his much shorter friend. "We've had multiple people demanding to see Harry's scar because they wouldn't believe the Boy Who Lived could possibly have such a mess of a hair." </p><p>Harry shoved Ron off him, feigning offence but failing miserably. Sirius grinned and ruffled his Godson's hair. </p><p>"Aw, his dad was just as bad. Remember?" </p><p>Remus snorted. "I thought he was kidding when he told us his father invented Sleekeazy's. He was supposed to be the poster child, but refused to pull a comb through that mop on his head." </p><p>Harry flushed lightly with delight and grinned smugly at Ron. "See! I'm just my Dad's son, nothing wrong with that." </p><p>"If your mother heard you say that-", Sirius began, but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. </p><p>"The train is leaving!" she started pushing everyone and their carriages toward the entrance of the train station. "Go! Go! Go!"</p><p>Ginny sighed, mildly embarrassed (not that Lyra understood why. Mrs. Weasley's hysterics was nothing new and Sirius could be ten times worse). Lyra gave her an encouraging smile, before they got to Platform 9¾. Sirius and Remus checked with Harry that he would be okay coming in after, before helping Lyra run through the wall. </p><p>Everything that happened afterwards went very fast. Papa and Dad gave her kisses all over her head, Remus being the more emotional one surprisingly enough. Andromeda kissed her on the cheek and wished her good luck before pushing her towards the train, where Fred and George were showing Ginny and her where to leave their trunks before leaving the girls in a compartment. </p><p>Lyra waved at her parents and the Weasleys before they were lost from view. The girls sat down on a side each of the compartment, stared at each other for a few seconds... before grinning. </p><p>"We're gonna go to Hogwarts", Ginny said awestrucked. </p><p>"I kn-", Lyra's response was cut short by a testy groan coming from inside Maury's cage. "Oh, right! I'm so sorry, sweety!" </p><p>The girl threw herself over to the Kneazle's cage and let him out. Maury sashayed his way out and promptly mad his way onto Ginny's lap to immediately get massaged. </p><p>"Hiya, Maury!" she cooed. Looking up at her friend, Ginny sighed. "I really want a pet too. The only animal in the family is Errol and he's rather useless." </p><p>Lyra's face took on a pained expression as she thought of the last time the owl had tried to deliver a letter to Harry from Ron (<em>after</em> the whole strange house elf thing). She considered buying her friend a pet for Christmas, also cursing herself for not thinking of that when they were celebrating her birthday 11th of August. </p><p>The girls sat and talked about their expectations for the school along with other things before the compartment door flew open and made the girls jump. Hermione was standing in the doorway with Neville Longbottom and his toad behind her. </p><p>"'Mione!" Lyra shot off her seat and hugged the older girl, who returned the hug with a startled laugh. "We haven't seen you all summer."</p><p>"I have", Ginny said from where she was still forced to sit with Maury refusing to get off her lap. "She joined us in Diagon Alley when we were buying our supplies." </p><p>Lyra let go of the frizzy-haired twelve-year-old and sat back down with a huff. "Harry and I would have joined you too, but Papa and Dad brought us on a surprise trip to New York because Papa said we needed some culture."</p><p>"Aw, poor you", Ginny snarked back, earning herself a crude gesture Lyra had just learned from walking in on her parents having a discussion when they were both very unhappy. </p><p>Hermione cleared her throat and brought back the attention to her. "Sorry, I was just wondering if you'd seen your brothers?" </p><p>Ginny and Lyra exchanged confused looks. "Um, yeah. They were with us at King's Cross. I'm sure they're off somewhere." </p><p>Hermione heaved a sigh of disappointment. </p><p>"Yeah, I guessed as much. Well, I'll see you at the castle." </p><p>They said their goodbyes (and waved at Neville) and then spent the next few hours playing Exploding Snap. Ginny won everytime except for maybe two times. When it started getting dark outside, they changed into their school uniforms and with only ten minutes left to the castle they were disturbed for the second time. </p><p>A boy with platinum blond along entered along with two largely built boys (at least for their young age), a girl with dark hair and hard face, and another two boys; one with dark skin and surprisingly high cheekbones for being so young, and the other very tall and skinny - almost reminding Lyra of Ron except for the hair that reminded her more of a tamed version of Harry's. They were all wearing Slythering uniforms.</p><p>"Well, well, well", the blond boy said and Lyra was bewildered when she realised Ginny was fuming at just the sight of the boy. "Another Weasley?" </p><p>"Thankfully, the Malfoys only procreated once. Even your parents clearly realised the world wouldn't stand another one", Ginny retorted swiftly and just like that, it clicked. </p><p>"Oh, Malfoy!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself, before the boy could even respond to the angry redhead (although based on his red face he was definitively about as angry as her now). "I've heard of you!" </p><p>A smirk overtook the boy's face. "Oh, you have? What's your name, love?" </p><p>"Don't bother trying to recruit her into your little cult or whatever you guys call yourself", Ginny snarled. "This is Lyra Lupin-Black, Harry Potter's sister." </p><p>All six faces of the different Slytherins morphed into the same expression of surprise, just as the train stopped. Lyra threw a smile at them before grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her off the train with Maury prancing after them. </p><p>"Bye!" she called back with grin. "It was nice meeting you all!"</p><p>"Merlin, you are far too nice for your own sake", Ginny snickered as they made their way over to Hagrid (Maury joining Hermione on one of the carriages with Neville and two other boys). </p><p>Lyra frowned - she couldn't see neither Ron nor Harry anywhere. With a shake of her head, she turned back to answer Ginny. </p><p>"Nah, I don't think so. There's no reason to treat anyone with illwill unless they personally give you a reason, and as far as Harry's told me Malfoy is just someone used to getting what he wants with a rich father, and based on what Ron has told me, his father isn't very nice. So, I feel like unless he treats any of us in an unjust, cruel manner - there's no reason for me to single out him or any of the Slytherins as 'evil'." </p><p>Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes (she was used to these long explanations on why she so often actually managed to become friends with otherwise rude people). </p><p>"I like that way of thinking", a dreamy voice came from behind them, and the girls looked back to see a girl with long, platinum blonde hair standing there - smiling in an almost distant way. "Draco is a cousin of mine, and I've always felt he's been judged for his tough exterior."</p><p>Lyra smiled and slowed down so the girl could catch up with her and Ginny. "See", she smirked at Ginny, who couldn't care less, before turning back again. "My name is Lyra, this is Ginny. What's your name?" </p><p>The girl smiled, a bit more present now. "Luna. It's nice to meet you." </p><p>"Alrigh', kids!" Hagrid called from the front. "Ge' on the boats! When we arrive a' Hogwarts, yer goin' ter be sorted into yer houses!" Lyra felt a nervous tingle in her stomach before getting on the boat. </p><p>What house would she be sorted into?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chamber: House Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lyra's Hogwarts adventure begins with her Sorting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was ecstatic by all the positive feedback I got on the last chapter and it made me motivated to immediately start writing this chapter, so thank you to everyone who read and liked it!</p><p>I was also supposed to post this a while ago, but it's been a tough week BUT I'm here and I'm posting lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here ya go, kids!" Hagrid called as they stepped off their boats. "Good luck with yer sortin'!"</p><p>As Ginny gave Luna a hand with getting off their boat, Lyra turned to the half-giant. "Thanks, Hagrid! I'll come and visit you once I've settled in." </p><p>He smiled down at her. "'Course, yer always welcome." </p><p>All kids were then led into the castle and were put into lines in front of a seemingly stern older woman. Lyra, however, grinned widely as she recognized the woman as her Aunty Minnie. She tried to wave subtly to her but based on the reprimanding look the woman gave her, she had failed. Her smile didn't diminish by that though, because Lyra could see Minnie's lips quirk before she focused on one of the kids in the back, telling them to hurry up. </p><p>All the other eleven-year-olds in the crowd were staring at the tall professor in apprehension, she was demanding respect, and Lyra finally understood why Harry had said it was so important all summer to learn not to call her Aunty Minnie, but Professor McGonagall. </p><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts", said Au- Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.</p><p>"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.</p><p>"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." With a tense pause, she pointedly looked over the different kids and pausing on those that didn't look very proper. Lyra had to keep herself from snorting as she was hit with the thought of Aunty Minnie not exactly at her most proper during the last Christmas Party. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."</p><p>She then turned around and left the kids to whisper among themselves. Ginny was pulling at the ends of her hair nervously until Lyra grabbed her hands and pulled them down again. </p><p>"Don't worry, no one is gonna care what your hair looks like." </p><p>"Easy for you to say", Ginny grumbled, but her shoulders had also lost some tension. "Your Dad always does the most amazing hairstyles." </p><p>Lyra blushed and grinned widely. "He's taught me how to make them as well, I can do it for you whenever you want." </p><p>Ginny opened her mouth to reply, looking very enthusiastic when Professor McGonagall returned. "Now! Form a line and follow me."</p><p>All the kids did as they were told and were soon entering what Lyra knew was called the Great Hall. She'd heard all the stories and even seen multiple pictures of her parents from <em>their</em> Hogwarts years... and yet, she was still amazed by the sight of the ceiling, the tables, the candles, and the beauty of it all. The enormity. She barely even noticed the older kids that were looking at them as they walked through the hall, and before she knew it - they stopped. </p><p>All the first years clung together in front of a hat on a stool that was between them and the teachers' table. The Sorting Hat. Harry had told her all about it, and how it talked in her head. She tried to find her at the red table, but she couldn't find either him or Ron. She <em>could</em> find Fred and George whispering about something and Hermione shushing them. </p><p>She was brought back when a booming voice suddenly echoed out in a melodic tone, coming from the hat. It sang about the different houses and what they stood for... and though it was intriguing, it went on for far longer than many of the first years had the patience for, so by the time Professor McGonagall started talking again, they all flinched in surprise.</p><p>"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted", she looked down at her long roll of parchment. "Argulion, Aaron." </p><p>A short boy with dark blonde hair walked up to the hat with shaky legs. He sat down and within seconds the hat bellowed out, "SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>The hall clapped and cheered for the boy, but it was only the green table that did it enthusiastically and with vigor. Aaron smiled nervously and jogged over to the table, with a smile towards a girl left in the first year-crowd. </p><p>"Argulion, Aurelia."</p><p>Next up was the girl Aaron had smiled at, Lyra immediately saw the similarities. They shared the same brown eyes, freckles, and bone structure - but Aurelia's lengthy waves were more golden and she had a pair of petite glasses on the bridge of her nose. Aurelia sat down on the stool and the hat was placed upon her head. It took a little while longer for the hat to decide on her than it had with her brother, but eventually, it made its decision. </p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!" </p><p>Lyra thought she saw some disappointment flicker across the girl's face, but it was quickly concealed by the smile that spread when the yellow table erupted into loud cheers, and even more so when one voice from the Slytherin-table clapped along happily. Lyra smiled when she saw Aaron be so delighted for his sister, it reminded her of how Harry might react when she got sorted... she looked around the room again. To no avail. </p><p>
  <em>Where in Merlin are you?</em>
</p><p>The Sorting went on, it got more nerve-wracking for every kid that went up there, and Lyra stopped paying attention - until a familiar name was called. </p><p>"Lovegood, Luna." </p><p>The short blonde next to Ginny went up to the stool with ease, it almost looked as though she was walking on clouds or in a dream. Lyra envied Luna for her calm. </p><p>The hat was put on the girl's head and stayed there for much longer than it had on many of the others, until it finally called out, "RAVENCLAW!"</p><p>The room erupted into applause again, and Luna went to skip off over to the blue table - but not without waving at both Lyra and Ginny who both smiled and waved back. Of course, the sweet moment was ruined by another name being called. </p><p>"Lupin-Black, Lyra." </p><p>Ginny patted her on the back before she went up to Professor McGonagall, sitting down on the stool with a shaky breath. Lyra was pretty sure she could almost see a smile on Minerva's face before her eyesight was restricted to the inside of the hat. </p><p><em>Ah, both a Black and a</em> <em>Lupin</em>, the hat's voice echoed in her head. <em>And some Potter in there too, I suppose.</em></p><p>"Ehm, yes", Lyra thought as loudly as she could.</p><p><em>Oh, no need to strain yourself. </em>Could the hat laugh, it sounded like it was now. <em>I can hear you just fine. Now, onto your sorting... it is very clear to me where you should go, but I believe you have some interesting thoughts. Clever, that head of yours is. Oh, no need to get embarrassed. No, you may be bright, but I know where you belong. </em></p><p>And just like that, the inner voice started calling out to the Great Hall instead. </p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!" </p><p>McGonagall took the hat off, and Lyra smiled up at her before schooling her expression to one of just respect for an authority figure. Minerva rolled her eyes, clearly not buying it, and nodding her head to the side indicating for Lyra to move along. She jumped off the chair, barely registering the cheers and applauds in the room for she could only register the absence of a pair of green eyes. Where was her idiot brother? </p><p>---</p><p>After Ginny had been sorted into Gryffindor, Lyra had finally relaxed over her friend not being alone and decided to fully focus on the people around her. The other Hufflepuff first-years included Aurelia Argulion, Moira Darleen, Shelby Tripe, Leontius Burke, Marcus McBrown, and Zacharias Smith. </p><p>Marcus and Zacharias seemed to know each other from before, not really talking to anyone else, but Lyra found that the rest was very easy to talk to. Her eyes continuously strayed to the Gryffindor-table and she couldn't help but watch longingly at her friends and she was terribly worried as she still couldn't seem to find her brother or his friend. Even worse, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were also seemingly concerned and searching now. </p><p>"Are you alright?" </p><p>Lyra threw her attention back to her own table to find out it had been Aurelia who'd asked, while the other three were in a deep discussion. She forced a smile on her face before responding. </p><p>"I'm fine, just having trouble finding my brother in the crowd." </p><p>Aurelia nodded with sympathy and opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a scoff from right behind them. The two girls turned in that direction to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing there in all his glory. Lyra immediately greeted him with a big smile, throwing him off for a second. With a shake of his head, he sneered once more and began talking. </p><p>"Potter and his redheaded Gryffindor buffoon of a friend are not here", he said it very diplomatically, but for his next part, he couldn't seem to help but smirk. "They are probably being expelled at this very moment." </p><p>Lyra's eyes widened. "What?" </p><p>Draco, appearing to love the attention he got, shoved his way to a spot next to Lyra - a significant amount of the table stopping their conversations to see what was going on. </p><p>"Your..., is he your brother?" he looked at her skeptically. </p><p>Lyra rolled her eyes. "He's my brother in every way that matters." </p><p>Draco seemed to let this go with a 'hm' in acknowledgment, before telling her what was going on. And sure, she was disappointed with her brother and Ron for their idiotic ideas..., but was she really surprised? No. Absolutely not. </p><p>"Wait, wait, wait", Leontius (or Leo, as he preferred) cut in when Draco was finished and just sat there, smirking. "Harry Potter and his friend took a car and <em>flew </em>it all the way from London to here... and were seen by several muggles?" </p><p>"Six or seven", Draco informed him before looking the kid up and down. "You're a Burke, right?" </p><p>Leo flushed with what Lyra assumed was embarrassment, before nodding. </p><p>"Hey", Draco reached out to shake his hands, Leo taking it warily - still blushing a scarlet red. "Nice to meet you. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." </p><p>Leo nodded and as he let go of the older boy's hand, he said quietly, "I know. It's nice to meet you too." </p><p>Draco, clearly proud of being recognized, turned back to Lyra with another smirk. She eyed him for a second before chuckling and taking a sip from her pumpkin juice.</p><p>"You know, I expected you to at least be a little ruder based on everything Harry has been saying, but I suppose you two just don't click." </p><p>Draco grimaced at this, not liking something about what she had just said but Lyra wasn't sure what it was. She didn't have time to figure it out either as her Head of House, Professor Sprout arrived. </p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, back to your table", she sounded stern, but there was a warm aura around her that seemed to take the edge off a bit more than it probably would if it had been Aunty Minnie. "And Miss Lupin-Black, you are allowed to see your brother now if you'd like, considering he's in a different house. I understand if you've been quite worried." </p><p>"So, he's not expelled?" Draco had the courage to ask, despite standing up and pretending to be about to walk away. </p><p>Professor Sprout directed a glare in his direction before sighing and turning to Lyra to answer. "No, he's not getting expelled. Would you like to see your brother?" </p><p>Lyra smiled, mostly for the chance of seeing Harry after all her worry and the fact that he was not being expelled..., but also a bit because she was pretty sure she'd seen some form of relief wash over Draco's face as well before he'd turned it back into a scowl and returning to his table. </p><p>"Yes, ma'am", she stood up and said. "I would love to see my brother."</p><p>---</p><p>After having seen said brother and hugging him (and lightly hitting him), she had been proud to tell him she'd made Hufflepuff. That had made him groan.</p><p>"Tonks is gonna be insufferable", he'd said and Lyra had agreed happily. </p><p>Now, September 2nd started with her waking up in a yellow dorm room with three other girls grumbling about food. Shelby put her frizzy black hair in a bun (to the best of her abilities), Moira was very careful of putting her uniform on properly, and Aurelia seemed to be sleeping standing up. Lyra was, of course, beaming as she did everything - fixed her hair just like her Papa had taught her, put on her uniform with the yellow tie, and even when she brushed her teeth. It all meant it was real. She was really finally here. </p><p>"How... how are you like this?" Aurelia grumbled, leaning against Lyra as they entered the Great Hall to stay awake. "Too chipper." </p><p>Lyra just laughed and guided her new friend to a seating position at the Hufflepuff-table, where she then proceeded to butter said friend a croissant. As she handed the meal to the blonde girl, she immediately brightened up a bit. </p><p>"Nevermind, I love you." </p><p>Lyra flushed happily with pride and made herself a sandwich. Just as she dug into her food, she startled at a sound that boomed throughout the whole hall - worse than the Sorting Hat's had.</p><p>"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW <em>DARE </em>YOU STEAL YOUR FATHER'S CAR?!" Lyra couldn't help but grin at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice. "I AM ABSOLUTELY <em>DISGUSTED! </em>YOUR FATHE-"</p><p>"Oh, you're making a howler! I thought you were just screaming at a wall for a second there." Lyra's smile disappeared when she heard her Papa, however. She met Harry's eyes a few tables away, and they were equally as horrified. "HI, KIDS! HARRY, REMUS SAYS THAT I SHOULD SCOLD YOU BUT I THINK THE FLYING CAR WAS A REVOLUTIONIZING IDEA! I- ouch, Molly. Stop hitting me. JUST BRILLIANT! YOUR FATHER WOULD BE PROUD... YOUR MOTHER WOULD PROBABLY MURDER YOU, BUT I'LL LET REMUS AND MOLLY TAKE CARE OF THAT PART IN HONOR OF HER MEMORY!" </p><p>"Are you done?" Molly's exasperated voice could be heard. "Okay, good... YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S <em>ENTIRELY </em>YOUR-"</p><p>"I HEARD!" Another familiar voice rang out (along with a door slamming open, presumably) and Lyra cringed at the thought of what Tonks might say. "I got here as fast as I could!"</p><p>"SEE!" Molly's voice shrieked. "YOU'VE PROBABLY BROUGHT THE WHOLE MINISTRY INTO OUR HOUSE NOW, RONALD!" </p><p>"Oh, you're making a howler? Can I say something?" It was quiet for a few seconds before, "LYRA! YOU MADE IT INTO HUFFLEPUFF! I KNOW YOU WERE MY FAVORITE FOR A REASON! Sorry not sorry, Harry, despite that trick with the car being genius. Anyways, DAD AND I ARE ALREADY PLANNING ON THROWING A PARTY FOR YOU WHENEVER YOU COME HOME FOR KE-"</p><p>"THAT'S IT!" Lyra had her head slamming against the table whilst her face was going from a bright red to a shade of almost purple as she heard her Dad's voice suddenly join in. The rest of the students in the hall, however, seemed to be listening intently - finding this whole situation hilarious. "Molly, you couldn't seriously think to make this when we left? Tonks, sit down. Sirius, you too. Harry and Ron, it was incredibly irresponsible of you to take the Ford Anglia to school. Think through your choices next time. Lyra and Ginny, we're very proud of you both for making it into your respective houses. Now! Have a good day!" </p><p>The Great Hall went silent again, permanently this time, and Lyra dared a peek up from the table. Aurelia, Shelby, Moira, Leo, and a few older students were staring at her in fascination before almost the entire room was filled with laughter. </p><p>"Dude!" An older guy, maybe thirteen or fourteen, patted her on the back and gave her a charming smile. "Your parents sound awesome." </p><p>Lyra snorted and couldn't help but laugh along with the other kids in the crowd. "Yeah... well, I guess they could be worse." </p><p>He reached out in an invitation to shake her hand. "I'm Cedric."</p><p>She grabbed his large hand and shook it with a wide grin. "Lyra."</p><p>---</p><p>A few weeks forward, and Lyra still thought coming to this school was the best thing to ever happen to her. She hung out with Aurelia and Leo for the most part but enjoyed talking to Shelby and Moira as well - although they preferred to study a bit more than her, so the two of them mostly hung out in the library. Cedric, who turned out to be a fourth-year (soon to be a fifteen-year-old, though), would along with his girlfriend, Cho Chang, often help Lyra, Aurelia, and Leo with their homework. Whenever Hermione found out they were being tutored by older students (one of them a Ravenclaw, no less), she forced Hary, Ron, and Neville to come with her because she couldn't stand having to help all three of them. </p><p>Another pleasant surprise was the occasional presence of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott at these study sessions. Meeting with them had been a very interesting incident. The Slytherin first-years had Charms with the Hufflepuff first-years, so Lyra, Aurelia, and Leo would sit with Aurelia's brother, Aaron during those lessons. He was a very outgoing boy, good at Quidditch, and would socialize with everyone..., but he was terrible at Charms. So, Lyra advised him to join them for their next study session..., so he did. And he brought his friends, one other first-year (Jake Marcuson) and then the second-years. </p><p>Lyra had smiled brightly when she saw the other four joining them, immediately making more room. This had been one of those times when the Gryffindors didn't join them, so there was no need to worry about any drama. Cedric and Cho seemed to know at least Blaise and Draco outside of House-rivalry anyway, so there didn't seem to be much awkwardness. </p><p>
  <em>"So", Pansy turned to Lyra with a sneer plastered on her face, "Little Potter, your brother despises us and all Slytherins. How come you don't seem to feel the same way?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lyra grinned and rolled her eyes. "Harry doesn't hate Slytherins, he's just an impulsive doof. You also make an enemy of him if you insult his friends", Lyra gave a pointed look to Draco, and couldn't help but smirk at his grumble, "but in reality, he's just dramatic. Our Aunty Andromeda was a Slytherin." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco's attention was immediately on her completely. "Andromeda Black?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lyra smiled, she knew Draco's mother was the sister of her Aunty. "Tonks now, actually." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Right, she married that Muggle-born", Draco looked contemplative before moving on, a tiny smile on his lips. "She's my mother's sister." Lyra nodded, showing that she knew, and Draco continued on. "She would always give me<strong> a lot </strong>of candy when we went to visit." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lyra chuckled and went to answer, when Pansy cut in - more directed at Blaise and Theo, however. "I approve. She seems far too nice to have any hidden motives." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A blush covered the younger girl's cheeks and she made sure to at least try and maintain her smile as she replied to the beautiful raven-haired girl. "Thank you..., I think." With a look downwards, her eyes widened in awe. "What a lovely broach." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On Pansy's chest, there was a Serpent-broach attached to her uniform. It shone in the light, revealing several little diamonds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older girl brightened instantly. "You think so? It was my grandmother's." </em>
</p><p>And from then on, Lyra was suddenly friends with students of different ages and houses within just her first month. By the time Halloween rolled around - she, Aurelia, and Leo were invited to hang out in the Slytherin common room after the feast to celebrate. Draco had apparently invited Luna as well, so Lyra was floating on a cloud all day... or well, she was. </p><p>One thing that <em>hadn't</em> improved over the last month was her relationship with Ginny. The youngest redhead had distanced herself from seemingly everyone. Every time Lyra saw her childhood friend, the girl was alone and when she would see Lyra she would turn the other way. It was heartbreaking, but at least Aurelia and Leo were by her side.</p><p>---</p><p>"<em>What?!</em>" Harry exclaimed as he, Hermione, Ron, Aurelia, and Lyra were sitting in the Courtyard - discussing their plans for the evening. "You're gonna hang out with <em>Draco Malfoy</em>?"</p><p>Lyra rolled her eyes (it wasn't her fault the Gryffindor trio was spending their Halloween celebrating Sir Nicholas's death-day). "Harry, I've hung out with Draco countless times. He's really not that bad." </p><p>"He-", Ron seemed as if he was losing his mind, his freckled face turning a dark shade of red, and Lyra could tell Aurelia was having trouble not laughing at him. "Not that bad? <em>Not that bad?!</em>"</p><p>"Ronald, calm yourself before you get an aneurism", Hermione said as she turned a page. "I'm sure Lyra knows what she's doing. Just because Malfoy seems like a bratty ponce to us doesn't mean he acts that way all the time." </p><p>"Thank you, 'Mione", said Lyra at the same time Harry and Ron turned to her with betrayed looks on their faces. "He's actually nice, just a bit uptight. That goes for all of them... well, Pansy and Theo are at least really nice. Blaise is kind of quiet." </p><p>"Yeah", Aurelia had been silent for most of the conversation until now, "he's funny, but he rarely talks. Also, my brother hangs out with them all the time and we're half-blood. If they truly were Slytherin-stereotypes, do you really believe they would treat my brother and his friend, a muggle-born, as equals the way they do?"</p><p>"Exactly", Lyra turned to glare at her brother. "You guys don't even hang out with kids younger than you, and you rarely talk to other Houses unless it's us, Cedric and Cho, or for classes. What does that say about you? I haven't even seen Ginny for forever." </p><p>Hermione frowned, clearly deep in thought, but Harry was quick to jump in to answer. </p><p>"That's not fair, Lyra", he had clearly gotten mad, but Lyra was used to his temperamental nature. Hermione, Ron, and Aurelia, however, were clearly growing uncomfortable - no one wanted to witness siblings arguing. "We can't all be overly social Hufflepuffs." </p><p>"And <em>we</em> can't all be impulsively, reckless Gryffindors who judge an entire House after one encounter with a boy who clearly has a sense of humor that can make him come off as a jerk sometimes, and yes - he <em>can</em> be a jerk sometime, but I firmly believe he is a very misunderstood person who at least deserves a chance. More than half the time, you guys judge him for what his father does instead of him, which is just how people would treat Papa when he first got to school because he was a member of his family." </p><p>And with that, she stood up and stormed off with Aurelia (who quickly waved at the others before) hurrying after her. Lyra didn't like getting mad, she had been told many times that she was an emotional person where others were perhaps extremely logical, but unlike her brother (or even her Papa) she almost always had a certain control over her feelings. With that said, when she <em>did</em> get mad (which almost always had something to do with Harry, wether it be because he caused it or someone else treated him poorly didn't matter)... she got furios. </p><p>"Lyra", Leo tried carefully, "you're kind of scaring me." </p><p>Lyra, whom had been glaring at her feast-meal, looked up at Leo - almost in surprise. "Oh, darnit. I'm sorry, Leo. You too, Auri", Aurelia barely waved her off, not having cared and was instead been focused on the copy of "Quidditch Throughout the Ages" Cedric had leant her. "I'm not very great at handling... anger." </p><p>"I get that", Leo gave her brilliant smile. "No need to apologise, just wanted to make sure you weren't going to murder your potatoes." </p><p>Lyra rolled her eyes and threw the potato in question at the poor dark-haired boy. The rest of the dinner passed quick enough, and by the time it was calming down - Draco, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Aaron, and Jake came over to the Hufflepuff-table to show them the way to the Slytherin common room. Of course..., they never made it there. </p><p>Who knew finding a petrified cat along with a blood-written wall would be the least frightening thing to happen that year?</p><p>
  <em>The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts?</p><p>I know it's going a bit slowly here in the beginning, but it will pick up - I promise. </p><p>And yes, I might be a bit quick to make the Slytherins very good but I don't really care because I love the idea of them being petty but kind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chambers: A Slytherin Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lyra's beginning to wonder if Hogwarts is really as safe as she thought</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Started immediately after posting the last one, but it's been a shite week so I'm sorry it has taken so long!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course, her brother was at the center of this, looking absolutely confused about everything whilst Ron and Hermione stood in the background seeming horrified. Of course, some Slytherin (Marcus Flint, she was pretty sure) would make a comment about <em>mudbloods</em> being next to be taken down by the heir. Of course, Argus Filch (the owner of the seemingly dead cat) would arrive and believe Harry was the killer. Why wasn't she surprised by any of the things unfolding? Of course, that was a lie. The cat and the writing on the wall were definitely throwing her for a loop. </p><p>As Filch grabbed Harry by his collar, however, Lyra panicked and made to run to her brother's aid. Just as she began to make her way towards them, a familiar voice rang out in the halls.</p><p>"Argus!" Everyone turned to watch Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Headmaster Dumbledore approach through the crowd.</p><p>Lyra felt a wave of relief wash over her as some sensible adults came to help. She knew Harry despised Professor Snape, but she felt a strange fondness for the man - knowing he was the one who made the wolf's bane for her Dad every month and had also testified on behalf of her Papa when it came to the murders of Harry's parents. Her Papa had told her, he didn't like the man but he knew Snape had loved Harry's mother the same way he and Remus had loved James Potter. (Of course, Snape apparently didn't like <em>them</em> in particular, he had just wanted Lily's child to be safe... which was enough in Lyra's book.) Then if he could be a bit cranky while teaching, then who was she to judge?</p><p>Dumbledore and the other teachers stopped at the sight in front of them, immediately telling all kids to make their way to their respective Houses. This bothered Lyra, she wanted to make sure her brother was okay. Her brother, whom she had been fighting with during the day and was now apparently finding dead animals in hallways along with cryptic messages. No, Lyra quickly told her Slytherin friends that she hoped to see them some other time, their Halloween-celebration obviously not happening, and then her Hufflepuff friends that she would see them in a bit. Aurelia, Leo, Moira, and Shelby (the last two having joined them once the halls had clogged up in the drama) all exchanged looks, but eventually gave in and headed towards the Hufflepuff-common room.</p><p>Lyra turned to see that the only people left in the halls were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Filch, and all the professors. She saw her opening, as the adults were at the moment occupied with what was said on the wall, and ran over, throwing herself in Harry's arms. </p><p>He nearly tumbled but made sure to hug his sister tightly. This had obviously caught the adults' attention, it was quite hard to miss an eleven-year-old girl literally throwing herself at another student right next to them. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Lyra whispered in Harry's ear, mildly terrified of what his answer might be. </p><p>"Yeah..., I'm okay", he let her down but made sure to keep her close enough that he could whisper something else just for her. "I heard something though... a voice. It's what led me here." </p><p>Lyra stared at her brother in horror. A voice? And it led him to where this was?</p><p>"Excuse me?" Lyra turned around quickly as she remembered the others standing behind her. Professor McGonagall was giving her an unimpressed look. "Everyone but Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter were to leave, Miss Lupin-Black." </p><p>"Of course, Professor", Lyra grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it before making her way towards her common room. "I was just making sure he was alright." </p><p>"I'll walk her back", Madam Pomfrey said. "It is not safe to walk alone in these halls at this time of night." </p><p>"Especially not now", Professor Dumbledore mused, seeming to barely even acknowledge the people around him. </p><p>---</p><p>Lyra was sitting in an old empty classroom with Aurelia (who was busy doing her homework), Ron (who was busy being forced to do his homework by Hermione), Hermione (who was finished with her homework and reading through a positions book), and Harry (who was telling them all about Marcus Flint's suspicious behavior). Lyra, herself, was looking through the five letters she and Harry had received altogether. He had gotten one more after they had both gotten two letters each about how they need to stay safe and take care of each other. His third letter contained mostly cautions about how he needs to keep his Parseltounge-abilities under wraps so that he wouldn't be accused of being the Slytherin heir. </p><p>"Harry, I love you, but-", Lyra began, but her brother cut her off. </p><p>"I know you think I sound crazy, but McGonagall said it herself. It has to be a Slytherin because it was Salazar Slytherin's chamber, and just think about how Flint reacted when he saw the writing." </p><p>
  <em>You'll be next, mudbloods!</em>
</p><p>Lyra hadn't liked it, of course, she hadn't. Marcus Flint was one of those Slytherins that acted the way that gave them a sour reputation, but she also knew Flint couldn't possibly be smart enough to do such a thing. </p><p>"Okay, so level with me here", Lyra turned to the older students, who were sitting on top of a table in front of Lyra and Aurelia... and their table. "I'm guessing it doesn't matter what I do because all three of you seem to believe it's possible Flint, of all people, is the Slytherin heir who petrified Mrs. Norris. Since I know this, based on Hermione's guilty expression", that earned Lyra a half-hearted glare from the frizzy-haired girl, despite the furious blush on the twelve-year-old's cheeks, "can I ask questions about the plan you have?" </p><p>Ron looked up from his homework and exchanged a look with Harry and Hermione, and they seemed to come to an agreement - Ron telling Lyra, "Limited details will be given during these circumstances, but yes - you may ask questions." </p><p>Lyra rolled her eyes, and she could hear Aurelia sniggering into her textbook. </p><p>"I actually only have one question. How many rules are you breaking for this?" </p><p>Harry leaned back on the table and Ron turned his attention back to his homework, while Hermione's dark face burned and she squirmed in her spot. With wary eyes on Aurelia, she answered, "Too many." </p><p>Aurelia, who'd brought her head out of her school book for this, laughed and replied. "Don't worry. If there is one thing my grandmother taught me, it would be that 'snitches end up in ditches'." </p><p>Ron's head shot up at this. "I like your grandmother." </p><p>Aurelia smiled proudly before turning back to her book. Harry, in turn, opened his mouth to say something else to Lyra when the classroom door flew open to reveal Draco, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, and Millicent Bulstrode (a girl who rarely joined them, and despite her former disputes with Hermione, she was quite shy). The group of Slytherin entered and Lyra smiled in greeting, immediately semi-breaking through their stonefaced masks. Hermione returned her attention to her book, but Harry and Ron were immediately glaring at the other kids. </p><p>"Hey, guys!" Lyra jumped off the table to greet her friends, making room for them to sit. "How did you find me?" </p><p>As if he were summoned, Maury appeared between the Slytherins' legs and sauntered over to Aurelia, where he sat down on top of her homework. Despite her exasperation, Aurelia petted the Kneazle with a reluctant smile. Pansy smirked as she sat down beside the blonde eleven-year-old (on Lyra's former seat) with flare. </p><p>"Draco got a letter from his father, and as if Maury knew this, he just came out of nowhere and led us your way." </p><p>Lyra grinned as she sat down in between Draco and Millicent (Blaise and Theo sat at the table next to the Gryffindors, which earned them glares from Harry and Ron). </p><p>"He does that", Lyra mused as Maury made his way into Pansy's lap, despite her protests about him shedding. "What does your father's letter have to do with me?" </p><p>Draco pulled out the letter from his pocket and handed it to the younger dark-haired girl. "You asked me if I knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets, and I don't, but I figured father might. So, I wrote him." </p><p>All three Gryffindors snapped their heads towards Draco and Lyra at that. The blond boy sneered at them, getting defensive due to his insecure nature. Lyra put a hand on his arm without looking up from the letter, and in between paragraphs, shooting a warning glare at her brother and his friends. Ron returned his attention to his homework, Hermione rolled her eyes and pretended to read her book once more despite her eyes not moving, but Harry seemed to be eyeing the letter with interest instead. Lyra smirked and looked at the Slytherins. </p><p>"They think Flint is the Heir of Slytherin", she said as she continued reading through the posh, overtly politically written letter (which was ridiculous to Lyra, seeing as when Papa and Dad wrote her and Harry, they often began their letters with 'Wonderfully angelic children of our's' and ended with 'Miss us as much as we miss you or you will be disowned. Ta ta, loved ones'... the letters were often written by Sirius). </p><p>The Gryffindors scowled at her whilst the Slytherins stared in disbelief for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Millicent doubled over completely, Blaise and Theo were leaning on each other, Pansy had thrown her head into Aurelia's lap, and Draco had his head hidden in Lyra's neck as he laughed. Harry's glare intensified. </p><p>"You think-", Draco cut himself off in a wheeze at the same time Blaise cried out, "<em>Flint!</em>"</p><p>Ron's face went beet red and he turned his scowl down in his homework at the same time Hermione straightened her back in defense and Harry grumbled, "It was just a theory."</p><p>"Potter", Draco said once he'd gotten his laughter under control. "Flint is dumber than a gnome on acid." </p><p>Lyra and Aurelia joined in on the laughter now, and Lyra could see the Gryffindors forcing themselves not to smile. </p><p>"Wait", Harry cut in and Lyra tensed in preparation of what her brother would perhaps say. "What did your father write?" </p><p>Lyra smiled at her brother for at least trying, even though it was for his own selfish desire. Draco, however, did not get this memo and sneered cruelly. </p><p>"Ah, Saint Potter wants my help now, do you?" Draco scoffed and threw one leg over the other in the most sophisticated way Lyra had ever seen a twelve-year-old do. "I'm not even sure you deserve this information, being as dimwitted as you are when thinking someone like Flint could possibly be the one who opened the Chamber." Draco turned to Hermione with a shake of his head. "I expected better of you, Granger. Being such a know-it-all usually means someone knows actual knowledge." At Hermione's glare, Draco turned to Ron - who was already blushing ten shades darker than his natural hue. "Not you, Weasel. From you, I expected nothing less." </p><p>As Harry stood up with his wand at the ready, the other Slytherins rolled their eyes at Draco, and Aurelia brought Maury down on the floor with her so they could stay out of the scandal - Lyra turned and gave Draco a pleading look. A look that she desperately tried to use to give him the message 'Please, try!'. </p><p>Draco sighed and seemed to be arguing with her with just his eyes, forcing Lyra to pout, which led Draco to resign, and with a grunt, he reclaimed his father's letter - pressing it against Harry's chest. The dark-haired boy blanched and grabbed the letter with a puzzled expression, sitting back down next to Ron. All three Gryffindors, along with Aurelia who jumped off the ground again, read through the letter and all their faces turned into the same horrified expression. </p><p>
  <em>The Chamber of Secrets opened fifty years ago, which caused a muggleborn girl to be killed. Hogwarts is not safe.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it. Any thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chambers: Being the Sister of Harry Potter is Exhausting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry has just spent a night in the Hospital Wing where he was once again visited by some strange house-elf and is now acting like an idiot in the Duelling Club... Lyra's exhausted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I disappear for two months because of #depression. I come back and change the ships because now I really wanna write lesbian Lyra and bi!Ginny - slowburn... so now the whole Lupin-Black-Potter family will be gay or bi and I wouldn't have it any other way. Imma try to write a lot more consistently because I'm feeling better and I'm seeing a new therapist, but I can't promise anything because graduation is getting close so school is kicking my ass. </p><p>Anyways, much love to all of you people and I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, let's recap these last few... oh, dear- it had probably only been a few days of the chaos Harry managed to be caught in. </p><p>First, only about a week ago, he'd been playing Quidditch against Slytherin (getting into several verbal fights with Draco, who was now the Slytherin seeker) and had a rouge bludger after him, <em>but of course,</em> Harry-Freakin'-Potter wouldn't let that deter him from catching the snitch and therefore got a broken arm. Then the blasted DADA professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, unsurprisingly made the situation worse by removing every bone in Harry's arm which had Papa and Dad (who were both there to watch the game) to nearly kill the man. </p><p>Harry spent the night in the Hospital Wing where he was visited by the same house-elf from the summer, whose name was Dobby (<em>and </em>when Lyra passed this along to the Slytherins, it turned out he was also <em>Draco's</em> family's house-elf). Colin Creevy, the first-year Gryffindor who would always follow Harry around with a camera, had been petrified now as well. </p><p>Due to that, a Duelling Club was instated and Gilder-butt (Lyra wasn't allowed to curse yet) was the leader, but at least he had Snape with him. At least one capable adult, although Harry was less than thrilled. Then, <em>of course</em>, Harry and Draco were to duel each other which was... not ideal. After several minutes of Lyra standing anxiously by, watching them send hexes at each other (while Hermione and Millicent were half-heartedly doing the same and Ron was trying to cast as few spells at Seamus Finnigan as possible with his broken wand), Draco threw a snake at Harry's feet. </p><p>Now..., Harry wasn't stupid. He was just... reckless, impulsive, stupidly heroic, and... forgetful (a Gryffindor). Gone was any memory of the entire letter dedicated to warning Harry about keeping his Parseltounge under wraps. As soon as Lyra saw what her brother was about to do, she threw herself over there - knocking a few other pupils over in her quest, but she would apologize for that later. She just had time to see Draco's eyes widen as he looked at Harry before she had her hand over her brother's mouth, making them both wince at the slap her hand made on impact. </p><p>Ron had once told Lyra when they were all younger that the few times she actually glared or scowled at anyone, her amber eyes would look terrifyingly wolf-ish. Hence why she refrained from doing that as much as possible, as it seemed to scare people and she never wanted to do that... unless it was necessary. This was definitely one of those moments. She forced her brother to see how angry she was, so he knew how much he could have ruined everything for himself. Harry obviously got the message, with his big green eyes staring back at her in both shock and fear. </p><p>Once Lyra was sure he wouldn't do something stupid, she took her hand off his mouth and turned back around... to notice every eye in the room on her. Professor Snape was simply looking at her with a raised eyebrow, some amusement hidden underneath everything. </p><p>"Sorry!" she called out, trying to sound convincing in the lie she was about to tell. "He was about to curse... which- which would lose us money from the bet we have with our parents. Harry's terrified of snakes." </p><p>She heard him grunt behind her but was more concerned with the disbelieving scoff coming from Draco - who had at some point picked up the snake and draped it across his shoulders. She gave him an imploring look, non-verbally begging him not to say a word. Draco tilted his head at her with a look that made her feel small before he smiled kindly and mouthed, "Don't worry." </p><p>---</p><p>A few minutes later - having run off as soon as the opportunity presented itself, Harry and Lyra were arguing in the vacant classroom they would most often hang out in. No surprise really, when all of their friends walked in only seconds later. </p><p>While Harry and Draco had perhaps not cleared the air... at all (nor had Draco with Ron really either), the rest of the group (along with Aurelia) were getting along fine. </p><p>"So...", Pansy sat down on a table elegantly and crossed her legs, "afraid of snakes, huh?"</p><p>Harry grumbled angrily with his dark ears burning a stark shade of red, but Lyra answered easily - despite hating the thought of lying to her friends. Just like with her Dad, this wasn't a secret that was her's to tell. </p><p>"Ever since he was little. He, um- he snuck outside one evening and a garden snake sat atop him and wouldn't leave him alone until our parents found him. Ever since he's been terrified." </p><p>"Mate, I didn't know", Ron said, almost sounding guilty. "A similar happened to me when I was younger, but it instead involved the twins, a teddy bear..., and a giant spider." </p><p>The group all gave Ron horrified looks, especially Harry and Lyra since they were lying. </p><p>"Um, that sounds terrible, Ron", Harry told his friend, guilt gleaming through clearly. "I- Lyra and I need to talk, but we'll catch up soon." </p><p>The group left with varying states of patting on Ron's back... but Draco remained, his snake still around his collar. The Slytherins didn't seem to notice they'd left him, and once the door closed he was left standing in front of the siblings. Harry glared at him, but Lyra indeed looked on with fear trickling down her back. <em>He wouldn't..., would he?</em></p><p>"This is Deborah", Draco said as the snake slithered its way down from his collar to his arm, its- <em>her</em> eyes firmly on Harry. Lyra held a firm grip on her brother's arm as they both looked at the snake skeptically. "I believe you can understand her." </p><p>"Wh-what?" Harry stammered whilst Deborah and Draco seemed to share an expression of disinterest. "Malfoy, I- I said I'm scared of snakes." Lyra sighed at the unconvincing tone of voice Harry was using. "This is very disrespectful." </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow with a mildly amused smirk on his face whilst Lyra facepalmed. Deborah hissed something and Harry's attention went to her, his ears practically twitching as he listened to whatever she was telling him. Lyra tried to send Draco a pleading look, but he was busy trying to keep from laughing at Harry's expression. </p><p>"Rude", Harry muttered at the snake before suddenly slapping his hand over his mouth and looking between his sister and his arch-nemesis in horror. "Um..., she- um, her-"</p><p>"I already know, Scarhead", Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his arm back, so Deborah slithered into his coat. Lyra winced and tried not to shudder... she wasn't a huge fan of snakes after she got stuck in a shed with two garter snakes. "You spoke almost, what I guess is a full sentence in Parseltongue, with her before Lyra stopped you. You're just lucky I was the only one close enough to hear that short hissing." </p><p>The two brunettes exchanged panicked looks before Lyra turned back to the blonde with another pleading gaze. "Draco, you can't tell anyone. They'll think he's the heir." </p><p>Harry huffed and turned to the wall behind them and... kicked it (Lyra rolled her eyes at his dramatics). </p><p>"He's gonna tell <em>everyone</em>, Lyls! There's no reason why Malfoy would keep my secret!"</p><p>Draco sat down on one of the benches with his usual elegant flare, Deborah peeking out from his collar. "You truly are a dramatic one, aren't you, Potter? Not that I understand why anyone could possibly believe you were the Slytherin heir for a trait that you probably inherited from your father's side, <em>but</em> if it makes you feel any better-", Harry's head flew back around, staring at the other boy in shock already while Lyra felt a smile of relief tugging at her lips, "-I won't share your secrets."</p><p>Harry took one step forward and slowly raised an eyebrow. "What are you playing at?" </p><p>Both Draco and Lyra groaned in exasperation, promptly ignoring his paranoid butt-brain... Lyra couldn't wait until she was finally old enough to swear. </p><p>When discussions were over, Lyra had hugged Draco, Harry had been thoroughly silenced, and they were all in agreement - the trio was finally about to go to bed. A few students were still out and about after Duelling Club and Lyra felt ridiculously happy when she saw a red head of hair exiting the Great Hall. She didn't seem to be walking with anyone and her eyes were firmly on the floor. The feeling of happiness that had just been consuming Lyra quickly dissipated. The fiery girl she'd grown up with, her former best friend who she now hadn't talked with in what felt like forever..., she seemed like an empty shell of her former self. </p><p>Lyra hadn't even noticed that she'd stopped in her tracks until the two boys, who were distracted in their bickering, walked right into her. She fell on a heap on the floor and groaned, "Cracker-nuggets dipped in jelly", in pain. The pair of brown eyes she hadn't had contact with in months finally looked at her when she was on her knees on the floor and two boys who hated each other were trying to help her back up whilst they seemed to have found something in common. Their inability to keep from laughing at her 'cracker-nuggets' comment. </p><p>Lyra ignored their help as they practically lifted her back on her feet by her arms, focusing on keeping Ginny's eye contact. It looked like a smile was almost about to make its way onto her face when she suddenly shook her head slightly, turned her eyes back to the ground, and hurried off. </p><p>Lyra was back on her feet, but her heart felt like it had plummeted completely. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chambers: Snippets of the Following Months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lyra's first year moves quickly by...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>someone commented 'please update' and i felt very appreciated (strangely enough) and so I finished as soon as possible lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Christmas at the Cottage </strong>was a quiet occasion... well, that was a terrible phrasing considering Papa Sirius was definitely not quiet when his children were back home after several months. A lot of dramatic crying ensued along with bone-crushing hugs where Lyra and Harry were both held tightly by Sirius while Remus stood by and laughed. </p><p>When they finally got home, Lyra nearly cried from the smell that was home. Maury mewled loudly as he was finally back in his home before taking up an abnormally large part of the couch and purring contently. After unpacking and changing into their Weasley Christmas sweaters, everything went back to how it used to be. They ate dinner and hugged a lot more before going to bed.</p><p>The next day was mostly a lazy one. Dad and Lyra were watching Christmas Classics on the television Ted had told them to buy because, "If you're gonna be sinful blood-traitors, might as well enjoy some muggle technology", (which had made Papa nearly tearful with pride) and Harry and Sirius were baking in the kitchen. Around 2pm the Tonks arrived through floo. </p><p>Ted walked through with what looked like a homemade Hufflepuff flag and Nymphadora came through hollering, "For she's a jolly good Hufflepuff! For she's a jolly good Hufflepuff! For she's a jolly good <em>Hufflepuff!</em> Which nobody can deny!" Andromeda came through the floo already rolling her eyes but still letting her daughter and husband continue with their antics when she saw the smile it brought to Lyra's face. Harry claimed that he was extremely offended that he hadn't gotten that reaction when he was put in Gryffindor... which was then completely shut down considering both his biological and adoptive parents had been in that house so his celebration had been even more dramatic. </p><p>The holidays passed by quickly, Harry grumbled angrily for several hours when he noticed that Lyra was sending letters to her Slytherin-friends and didn't stop until she told him Blaise and Theo were planning on writing him to ask if he, and the other Gryffindors, wanted to join them in a friendly Quidditch game one day. Her brother had blushed and mumbled that he'd ask Ron if he wanted to come along. He did, and so did the twins. </p><p>Just like that, they were all hanging out at Blaise's manor - the boys playing quidditch, Aurelia and Pansy were braiding Leo's hair, Shelby and Moira were watching Hermione with awe as the older girl was explaining the latest spell she'd learned, Millie and Neville were discussing something about plants, and Lyra... was pondering the two people that were missing. </p><p>Pansy had said the reason Draco wasn't there and wasn't answering her letters was that his father only let him socialize with Crabbe and Goyle (Pansy was apparently only ever over when their parents were talking about the two's future marriage?). Mr. Malfoy didn't even know Draco was friends with anyone else. </p><p>And then, Ginny wasn't there either. Lyra knew she shouldn't have been surprised, but the young redhead loved Quidditch and was really good at it (not that anyone besides her knew, since she hid it from her brothers, but still liked watching it). Lyra missed her, she missed her childhood best friend. But Ginny obviously didn't miss her. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>January at Hogwarts </strong>began quite dramatically. Harry and Draco were bickering per usual but at this point, it was just a running joke for the others. Based on the way they had begun laughing at each other's jabs at one another as though it was just a joke, Lyra was sure they had begun to accept and maybe even (begrudgingly) like one another. Even Ron seemed to have become 'friends' with the blonde, so her brother just needed to get his head out of his butt at this point. </p><p>When they got another floor up, their shoes were suddenly being drowned in water. Lyra, Harry, and Ron shook off the water while Hermione, Draco, and Pansy shrieked as the water sprayed them and made its way inside their shoes. </p><p>"Heathens!" Pansy hissed, but the trio had already started investigating where the water was coming from - Hermione right behind with Draco and Pansy reluctantly following. </p><p>They were soon standing outside an abandoned girl's bathroom, the water oozing out underneath the door. The bushy-haired girl gasped.</p><p>"This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." </p><p>Lyra, Harry, and Ron all uttered a united "Huh?" at the same time that Draco said, "She prefers to be called Elizabeth." </p><p>All five heads turned to look at him, his cheeks tinting a light pink. </p><p>"You know her?" Hermione asked. "I've heard she's quite... sensitive." </p><p>"'Difficult' is the word everyone uses, darling", Pansy cut in. </p><p>"Can anyone please explain what this is?" Ron cut in. </p><p>Hermione quickly explained the bathroom's origin which was followed by Draco telling them how he would talk with the ghost on occasion and how she wasn't actually very hard to be around once you got to know her - although he wouldn't tell them how he'd met her. Lyra was smiling softly at her blonde friend and felt far too self-righteous when she saw that Harry was looking at the boy with seemingly new eyes. </p><p>Draco seemed to notice as well as he turned a darker shade of pink before pulling a frown and making his way into the bathroom. "You guys wait here, I'll warn her that she's gonna have to socialize first." </p><p>The blonde hurried inside and they could immediately hear Draco's civil conversation with the ghost. </p><p>"Merlin, he's so polite", Ron chuckled. </p><p>Lyra grinned. "He is, I knew I was right." </p><p>Harry noticed the sly look his little sister sent him and, very maturely, stuck his tongue out at her. They then spent enough minutes waiting by the door for Hermione and Ron to start bickering with the other three watching in exasperation. Draco came out with his pants soaking wet, a journal in his hands, and a pale face.</p><p>Both Pansy and Lyra ran up to him with concerned looks. "You okay?" they asked in sync. </p><p>He nodded and plastered on a smile. "Yeah, she was a bit sad today but was happy to see me. Someone had apparently thrown this", he held up the journal - that on closer inspection looked more like a diary, "right through her in the toilet." </p><p>"And you grabbed it?" Ron asked incredulously. "That's kind of nasty." </p><p>The Malfoy heir glared at the redhead, but it was weak at best. He looked down at the diary with a forlorn expression. "I, um... thought I recognized it from somewhere." Lyra frowned and took a closer look and... she definitely recognized it from somewhere. She was sure she had seen someone in school walk around with it... she just couldn't place it. She flinched internally when Draco began speaking again. "Nevermind, it's- nothing." </p><p>Harry grabbed the journal and examined it for nearly a minute before realizing everyone was looking at him. He flushed and smiled shyly (it did not go unnoticed by Lyra that this was the same smile he directed Papa and Dad when he had done something wrong). </p><p>"Sorry... wanted to check it out." He looked down at the diary with a furrowed brow. "I get a weird feeling from it." </p><p>"Keep it", Draco sounded defeated, eyeing the journal sadly. "I don't want anything to do with it." </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>The next few months at Hogwarts </strong>brought paranoia and doubt. No one dared to go anywhere outside of class, everyone's parents wanted their kids back home, the journal was stolen from Harry's dorm but not before they found out a secret that made them doubt Hagrid. Lyra refused to believe any of the others' suspicions, she had known this man since she was born and knew that he didn't have a violent or evil bone in his body. Now they had just found out the worst thing possible; Hermione had been petrified (along with a pureblood - Penelope Clearwater). </p><p>All of her friends were sitting by her side, some that she probably didn't even know saw her as a friend. Harry, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Aurelia, Lyra, Leontius, and Millicent. Cedric, Cho, Aaron, Jake, Shelby, and Moira would come to visit frequently, but they didn't stay all through visiting hours like the other eleven. </p><p>Today when Lyra came in with her brother and Ron (they were always the earliest to arrive), there was someone else by the hospital bed. Ginny. She was crying and whispering something to the stone-faced girl. </p><p>"Ginny?" Ron seemed just as confused as Lyra. </p><p>The redhead looked up at the trio with wide eyes and quickly gathered her things, hurrying off right past them. Lyra looked on, hurt radiating off her. She missed her friend. </p><p>That night, Lyra was sneaking out of her common room. She knew it was dumb, but she also knew Harry and Ron were about to do something dumber and she was either going to stop them or join them to keep them in check. If Hermione couldn't be there to keep them safe, then she supposed she'd have to. She was getting closer to the Gryffindor Tower... when she saw a familiar head of hair run into a familiar bathroom. </p><p>"No", Lyra whispered to herself. "What are you-"</p><p>Without a second thought, she headed after her former friend. She came into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and looked around - almost immediately finding whom she was looking for. </p><p>"Ginny?" Lyra breathed. The girl in question practically jumped out of her skin and turned around - fear evident in her eyes. "What-" </p><p>"What are you doing in here?" Ginny hissed. "You have to go." </p><p>"Wh-", Lyra tried to ignore the hurt she felt. "What are <em>you</em> doing in here?" </p><p>"It doesn't matter, you have to leave." </p><p>Lyra stared at the frantic way Ginny kept looking down at something by her feet... something Lyra recognized on closer inspection. </p><p>"Tom Riddle's diary", she gasped and took a step closer to the redhead for her to just take a step back. "<em>You</em> took it? Why? What's going on? What are you even-" Her questions were cut off by Ginny falling to her knees with a whimper, head in her hands. Lyra felt her heart clench in fear and ran over to where the other girl was kneeling. "Ginny? What's going on? Are you okay?" </p><p>An unfamiliar laugh left the girl - it was still her voice, but... Lyra had never heard her friend sound anything like that before.</p><p>"Your friend is fine", Ginny looked up at Lyra and the brunette gasped in fear when she realized that the formerly brown eyes now had a red-ish tinge, "for now." </p><p>Then in a flash, she... or whomever they were, had their wand pointed at her and everything went black. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the weird feeling harry gets from the diary is because he's a horcrux and draco recognized the journal from his dad's study - but I will devolve into that in later chapters. i honestly really just wanna get to the later books now because I wanna start writing more ginny&amp;lyra, drarry, romione, and my other ships more romantically. </p><p>anyways, hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chambers: The End of a Traumatizing First Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lyra's first year at Hogwarts comes to an end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>someone asked me if Harry calls Sirius and Remus Papa and Dad as well, and it will come up in later chapters (I have this whole angsty plotline with that), but for now, all I say is; he calls them Padfoot and Moony.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Drip, drip.</em>
</p><p>Lyra felt something cold and wet sprinkling down on her face. She groaned as she opened her eyes... confused at the sight before her; it looked like she was in a cave. Around the same time she regained consciousness, she started hearing her surroundings. It sounded like a weird screaming-hiss around her, someone yelling "You can't defeat us", and a final very familiar voice grunting. With another pained groan, Lyra sat up and looked around. She was not expecting to see a giant snake attacking her brother who was yielding an enormous sword at it, an older teenager who was apparently speaking Praseltounge, and- </p><p>Lyra gasped, in the middle of the room - only a few meters away from herself, Ginny was lying unconscious. The brunette tried to run over to her friend when the giant snake suddenly fell down between them, dead. Lyra felt a sudden urge to throw up when she watched the way blood was streaming out of the wound where the sword Harry had been holding was now sitting. Lyra urged herself to ignore that impulse and started running around the snake to get to her brother and friend. </p><p>She came just in time to see the teenaged boy screaming in pain before suddenly imploding right in front of her, leaving her face to face with Harry kneeling on the ground with the blasted journal in front of him (it looked like it had been bleeding... ink?) and Ginny suddenly waking up with a gasp. </p><p>Lyra watched stunned, unbeknownst to the other two as the redhead apologized and tried to explain how Tom Riddle (Lyra was sure Harry had mentioned that name before) had forced her to do everything..., which confirmed what she had feared. Ginny was the one who had done it all, even if it was because she had been possessed. Lyra's best friend had been possessed and therefore pulled away from everyone she knew... and Lyra had done nothing. </p><p>Tears filling her eyes, Lyra threw herself at the other girl - making them both fall over. </p><p>"I'm so sorry", she sobbed. "I should have known something was wrong. You've been in serious danger for an entire school year and I just let it happen." </p><p>At this point, Ginny was no longer surprised by the sudden hug attack and was squeezing the shorter girl tightly. "No, don't be an idiot. I should have just told you what was going on, but he kept saying these... things. Like you would just get hurt in the process if I got you involved, or you would-", a sob escaped her and she squeezed Lyra closer to her body, almost like a reassurance, "-you would think I was a monster." </p><p>Lyra pulled away far enough to send Ginny a glare. "I would never think that. I'm just so happy you're okay." </p><p>Ginny nodded and hugged her friend once more, it was like they were making up for lost time. After another minute of this, and after having his life saved by a bird (an issue <em>and</em> interaction, both the girls missed), Harry was getting kind of sick of just watching his sister and pseudo-sister hugging. With a heavy sigh, he stood up and started dragging the girls (still caught in an embrace) across the wet floor. They squealed with laughter as they got out of his grip. Standing up, they both gave the older boy a sucker punch each - leaving both of his arms bruised. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sirius and Remus were livid. Lyra had never seen them so angry before, especially not Dad. Papa was quite dramatic and would have a breakdown at least once every so often..., but Dad was prepared for murder. Calm, soothing, loving Remus "Moony" Lupin had to be calmed down by Molly Weasley. <em>Molly Weasley!</em> Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Lyra watched in amazement as their parents yelled at Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in all of England like he was nothing... and the old man just sat through it before offering tea. </p><p>"This is ridiculous!" Sirius slammed his hands on the desk, finally taking over after his husband's rant. "My kids could have died because they were handling a problem none of the adults at-" </p><p>"Papa", Lyra tried to sound as pathetic as possible, like when she was sick as a child. "I'm really tired." </p><p>Both men's heads turned in her direction, furious eyes turning soft when they noticed the bags under their daughter's eyes before seeing how exhausted their son looked as well. With a heavy sigh, Sirius sent a last deadly glare in the Headmaster's direction before saying, "Okay, we best be heading over to Madame Pomfrey. I'll se-" </p><p>The door suddenly slammed open, a long-haired blonde a few years older than Sirius and Remus walked in, with a horribly bruised House Elf behind him. Lyra gasped when she realized who he was. Papa's eyes turned a different shade of murderous - now, however, Dad was back to just looking exasperated by his husband's anger. </p><p>"Lucius, whatever are you doing here?" Sirius's tone was sugar-sweet, but there was an underlying threat there. </p><p>"No worries, mutt", Draco's father spat out, immediately earning the hatred of almost every single person in the room - except for Dumbledore, of course. Lyra didn't understand why she felt as angry as her judgy brother did. She was all for peace and love..., but this man gave her a bad feeling. Especially with how fragile Dobby was looking. "I'm not here to bother you and your", he gave Remus a disdainful look, "husband." </p><p>What happened next, Lyra was not allowed to witness because Dad, with a polite smile that didn't reach his eyes, turned to the rest of the room. "Kids, we should head to Madame Pomfrey and make sure you don't have any underlying injuries." </p><p>Reluctantly, Lyra agreed; Harry didn't, however. </p><p>"I actually need to speak with Professor Dumbledore, so I'll stay here." </p><p>Anyone that knew anything about Harry could clearly see the mischief swimming in those green eyes, but Remus simply rolled his eyes and nodded. Along with the Weasleys, they all left Harry with Papa, Dumbledore, Mr. Malfoy, and Dobby. </p><p>Around an hour later, Lyra and Ginny were sitting by Hermione's infirmary bed, talking in the way they used to and Ron was telling their parents about what an idiot Gilderoy Lockhart was, to Mrs. Weasley's dismay, when Harry and Sirius came in with the latter laughing.</p><p>"What did you do?" Lyra asked at the same that Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Godness, what have you two done?" </p><p>Papa tried to explain but couldn't stop laughing, so Harry in turn told the group about how he'd freed Dobby from Lucius Malfoy. </p><p>"You should have seen his face, darling", Sirius wheezed as he leaned on his husband.</p><p>Remus smiled lovingly at his partner. "I'm sure it was great, love." </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"So...", Draco was pale as he clenched his hands tightly, refusing to look at his friends, "it <em>was</em> my father's, after all?" </p><p>They were sitting on the train back home, in a tight compartment. Lyra and Ginny refused to leave each other's sides now that they were finally reunited, the Weasley twins and Ron didn't want to leave their sister's side after having missed what was going on all year, Ron also held the same attachment to not letting Hermione out of his sight as Harry, Aurelia refused to believe Fred was better at Exploding Snap than her, Draco wanted to know why his father had written a furious letter about losing one of their House Elves because of Harry Potter, and Pansy was there as moral support. </p><p>It was a tight squeeze, and their other friends had refused - but, to Lyra's delight, they had decided to sit together in another compartment. </p><p>"You knew?" Hermione was clearly just curious, but Draco flinched - afraid that they would all turn on him. </p><p>Lyra leaned over and squeezed one of his clenched hands. He looked over at her and when all he saw was the same golden softness he was used to, his shoulders lost some of their tension.</p><p>"When I found it in the bathroom, I-", his breath hitched and he dragged a hand through his hair, a nervous tick none of them had ever seen before (probably because it made his gelled hair stick up in every direction... Harry refused to admit it was endearing), "-I recognized it. I wasn't sure. I didn't want to... believe the worst." </p><p>"You couldn't have known what it could do", Harry was the one to say... to everyone's surprise. "To you it was just something that looked like a journal from your father's study, right?" At Draco's nod, Harry continued. "It's not your fault." </p><p>Before Draco could decipher the erratic way his heart suddenly began beating, Lyra was squealing and throwing herself at her brother (definitely not something that helped the already tight squeeze of the compartment). </p><p>"I knew you two would become friends", she kissed Harry on the top of his messy head of hair. "When will you learn I'm always right?" </p><p>Harry pushed her off of him with a laugh, ignoring the embarrassed flush on his dark cheeks. Lyra noticed, of course. Just like she noticed the way Draco was also blushing down at his feet. Holding in a gasp, Lyra looked up to meet Pansy's knowing gaze. They both smirked at each other.</p><p>Next year was gonna be fun. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course, Lyra and Pansy are the first ones to realize Drarry is real. I also realized in the middle of finishing this chapter that... Lyra is basically Mabel from Gravity Falls? I didn't even watch Gravity Falls until like last week, I just relate to Mabel on a different level - writing a character similar to her before even knowing anything about her existence. Oh, well</p><p>Anyways, hope you liked it and I hope you don't expect me to post this often consistently - I just had nothing better to do today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Prisoner: A Tough Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The summer before Lyra's second year, something terrible happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) I am so sorry for the angst in this chapter, I don't know what happened. I really love the Mauraders Era and I hate that Lily and James are dead, so... yeah, emotions. I don't like it. </p><p>2) This is gonna come in more depth later, but I just wanted to say that there is a tiny vague mention in this chapter of M-Preg (Male Pregnancy), because I kind of love the thought of Sirius having been pregnant with Lyra just a few months after Lily was pregnant with Harry and her helping him. Anyways, the logistics just being that 'pureblood magic - make baby'... don't judge me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyra's second year at Hogwarts was an emotional rollercoaster before it even began. The summer after her first and Harry's second year, Peter Pettigrew escaped Azkaban. The entirety of Wizarding England was in shock at the horror. Lyra was in conflict with the entire situation - of course, she was outraged. (She knew the story, she and Harry had looked it up with the curiosity only a wide-eyed seven-year-old and a reckless eight-year-old could possibly possess.) What had the twelve-year-old in conflict was how the rest of her family were reacting. </p><p>Surprisingly, it was Dad that blew up in anger - contacting the ministry and having their asses (Lyra had told her parents that since they cursed as much as they did, she was allowed to do it as well) for letting someone so dangerous escape for a reason as stupid as not expecting that he would use his illegal animagus-form. Meanwhile, Papa seemed to be in a constant state of sadness - there was always something flickering in his eyes and while he would paste a smile on his face, it was nothing like what it usually was. Remus had tried to explain to both his kids that whilst rationally being aware of the fact that Peter and Voldemort had murdered their friends and Harry's parents, Sirius still blamed himself for suggesting Peter be the Secret Keeper. </p><p>Lastly, the most unsurprising but no less frustrating reaction was Harry's. He was angry, he wanted to murder Peter, he would lash out at everything and everyone, and he was unbearable to be around. Ron seemed to be the only one who could pull his messy head of hair out of his ass (Lyra loved that word now), but even that was only for an hour of Quidditch before he seemed to remember. No surprise considering the news being everywhere you went. </p><p>And so, Lyra spent most of her time with Draco, Pansy, Ginny (who she'd barely let out of her sight), and Blaise at the Zabini Mansion. Sometimes other Slytherins or Aurelia would join them, but nearly every day Zaira Zabini would find her son in the garden yelling (in a voice strikingly similar to hers) at the other four to not step on the flowers. It helped the young brunette to forget, she didn't want to be a part of a world where someone had hurt her parents so horribly. Just like she didn't want to be in a world where her best friend had been possessed by a mad man who'd tried to murder her brother..., but she couldn't do anything about that. So, she decided to forget. </p><p>But then she would get home to hear her parents speaking in their bedroom...</p><p>"I was so selfish", Sirius sniffed. "I was so scared of losing what we had." </p><p>"Pads", Remus pleaded, hating the sight of his husband so broken.</p><p>Sirius shook his head. "We had just gotten Lyra, we were happy in our little bubble just like James and Lily were with Harry. I was terrified that if one of us was the Secret Keeper I would either lose you, or I would lose this happy life I had just gained. So, I suggested Peter because I was sure no one would think it was him and that way... we'd all be safe." </p><p>A broken sob brought on by a broken heart of someone who'd lost his brother. Remus and Lyra had heard it before, but it was just as heartbreaking every time. Remus, who tried to focus on what he could do instead of what he couldn't help, felt his walls crumbling. His friends were dead... and someone they had trusted with their lives had betrayed them. It didn't matter that it had been twelve years, the wounds were too deep to heal. An image of James acting like a fool for Lily and the shock on his face when she actually smiled at the act, flashed before Remus's eyes and that was enough. </p><p>He embraced his beloved and broke down. </p><p>...and just like that, Lyra was back in the world she did not want to be a part of. </p><p>With tears in her eyes, the young girl hurried off to her brother's room as quietly as possible. Two soft knocks and Harry opened the door with a sullen expression. One look at his sister and he softened significantly and pulled her into a hug before closing the door behind them. </p><p>Lyra let herself be held by her brother as she cried silent tears. Harry stroked her back reassuringly as he whispered soothingly, "It's okay. It's gonna be okay." </p><p>The girl shook her head and pulled away from him, tears still streaming down her face. "No, it's not. Papa and Dad have been sad about this for twelve years, and- Harry, I don't think it's ever gonna be okay." Feeling his own eyes fill to the brim, he pulled his sister back in and hugged her - more for himself than her this time. She didn't hesitate to squeeze him just as tightly as the first time before speaking once more. "You can't pull away. You can't wallow in your anger the way you have. We all need each other right now." </p><p>A sniffle, and then he was rasping into her hair, "I know. I just- He hurt them." </p><p>"I know, he hurt your mum and-" </p><p>"No!" Harry pulled away and looked down into his sister's wolfish eyes. "He hurt Moony and Padfoot. I want to murder Peter for the pain he caused them." </p><p>"Oh." Lyra felt like an idiot for not understanding.</p><p>Harry wasn't mourning the parents he never had, he was being protective over the ones he did. To him, Sirius and Remus were his parents. Flashes of the few times he'd called them Dad or Papa went by in Lyra's memory. The way they'd look heartbroken and guilty before hurrying off into another room to cry. Lyra knew Harry didn't call them that anymore because deep down, he was afraid they didn't love him like their own. He'd even told her once that he wondered if they'd even care for him if they didn't feel in debt to their dead friends. </p><p>Lyra had always tried to reassure him that they loved him, but... the insecurity never disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>A few mornings later, Papa was making pancakes while Harry and Lyra were trying to see who could eat the most in the least time. By the fifth round, both kids were near puking and their stomachs looked close to exploding - and yet, Papa put down another pile each before holding up a towel with a giddy grin. </p><p>"Ready. Set... Go!" he exclaimed and threw the towel over his shoulder in excitement. </p><p>The kids dug in, and just seconds later Remus walked in to see his husband goading their children into eating despite both of them looking a tad green. </p><p>"Um..., darling?" </p><p>Sirius turned to Remus with a giant grin on his face (it was amazing how butterflies could still flutter in his stomach after all these years) and the kids both turned with a pancake hanging out of each of their mouths. Sirius, whose depressive state would come and go at this point, was thankfully having a good day and was acting like usual again. </p><p>"Yes, moon of my life", he threw himself at his husband, using the taller man's arms to make it look like they were caught in the midst of a romantic dance move. "How could I ever be of help to such a handsome man? Make it quick, my husband will be back soon." </p><p>Remus rolled his eyes, though a smile was splitting his face in two and his cheeks tinted a pale shade of pink. The kids, however, had no problem throwing pancakes at their overdramatic parent. </p><p>Sirius gasped indignantly as he caught a piece with his hand. "They don't understand our love, moonflower. Take me away from this!" </p><p>He jumped, and without missing a beat (having known a man for over two decades makes it easier to read him) Remus caught him - bridal style. Sirius grinned at his love and planted a giant smooch on his lips that was easily reciprocated, which in turn made the children boo. </p><p>"Gross!" Lyra called at the same time that Harry yelled - with hands covering his eyes, "We eat here!"</p><p>After a synchronized roll of their eyes, Remus and Sirius let go of one another and exchanged a look. It was time to tell the news. </p><p>"We have some news." </p><p>Lyra gasped and threw her hands over her mouth, earning her a surprised look from everyone in the room. </p><p>"I'm gonna become a big sister?"</p><p>Harry grimaced and looked at the older men who were preparing to disappoint their daughter. "You guys still do that?" </p><p>Lyra smacked Harry in the arm, her own face having scrunched up in disgust. </p><p>The two men shared another look, this one exasperated before Remus quickly blurted out (to end the suffering). "I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." </p><p>The kids, who'd begun bickering over what was and wasn't appropriate to talk about, turned to look at their parents for a few seconds before groaning. Remus looked at them worriedly. </p><p>"Are you worried that I will embarrass you?" </p><p>That had been his own first fear, that his kids wouldn't want him there. </p><p>"Not you", Lyra muttered as she grabbed another pancake despite her full belly. </p><p>"Him", Harry pointed at a smirking Sirius. "We already know he's gonna be at school to bother us and Minnie." </p><p>"You bet your ass I will", Sirius said evilly. "We're renting a cottage in Hogsmead too, so I will make sure you don't go off and do something stupid on your trips." </p><p>Harry looked highly offended at this. "You're going to be supervising me? <em>You?</em>" </p><p>Lyra rolled her eyes as the two of them started arguing with Papa never removing that sly grin off his face and Harry bringing up several stories they'd heard of when their parents had been the ones to do stupid things on their Hogsmead trips. She looked over at her Dad to see that he was watching in tired amusement before meeting her eyes. They shrugged at one another, both of them used to this, and then leaving the room to watch tv together - letting the other two handle their argument. </p><p>Sitting beside her father, Lyra leaned her head on his bicep (his shoulder too far up for her short nature) and grabbed his hand. </p><p>"You're gonna be the best DADA teacher the school has ever seen." </p><p>Ignoring the fact that he'd taken the job to keep his children safe and the doubt he himself felt over his ability to teach, Remus smiled and kissed his daughter on the head. </p><p>"Thank you, Starlet."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked it! As I said, sorry for the angst - I'll try to make it a bit more lighthearted for the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! If you have any thoughts, don't be scared to share your opinion.</p><p>(And yes, I said that the only animal in the family was Errol since Sirius isn't in Azkaban and Peter... is)</p><p>This story is written by a severely depressed human being (that’s me lol and like many others i use humor as a coping mechanism) so I’m just telling everyone that might get worried - no. Lyra won’t continue to be annoyingly positive... she will realise life is what it is and a lot if humans are assholes... while still maintaining her sweet personality.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>